Saw Masha Today
by Boom Dead
Summary: A SEQUEL to Darling Masha. Our little sister finally makes it to the Fighting McDonaghs in Neptune's Bounty with one thing in mind: to find and help the lady that left a message looking for a girl named Masha at her hidey-hole. R&R PLZ.


**AN:** The long-awaited sequel is here! If any of you care for the sequel. I made this somewhat longer (I think) than the last one and I'm sure you all who liked the first will enjoy this one just as much. I'm a little foggy on the details, but hopefully that won't detract from the story. Also, any overuse of italics is for the child mentality I wanted to make. Make sure to read and review. :)

* * *

The place the lady was at, the... the uh... oh, the Fighting McDonaghs, it didn't look too pretty. Just like the rest of the city. It made me wonder if all the people just decided to leave and have those new, scary people live here instead. Because on our way here, there were loads of those people with melted faces who carried things that were like my daddy's gun, except smaller. Usually I'd be scared of those people, but I had him with me, so it was okay.

Anyway, the place wasn't pretty because it was really dark inside, and there was an angel on the staircase at the front door. Of course, I had to stop for a bit, because that angel's tummy was really full of ADAM, so much that I could see it glow real bright, and I had to make sure to take it all out for him so he could go to heaven. While I did that though, for some reason, a lady with glowing hook hands jumped down from the second floor and ran at me real quick. Or, that's what Mr. B told me she did. He said it had been fine though, he had turned her into an angel too, so now I had to help her go to heaven also. I wasn't mad at him, because Mr. B was just making sure a melty face didn't try to stop me from sending an angel to heaven, because that would be very bad. And on the better side, she would be an angel too! Both Mr. B and I agreed that _everybody_ won_ that_ way.

"Mister Bubbles, I think I got all her ADAM too." I pulled my needle out of her tummy, and held it up so I could try it a little from the sippy top. Yup, it was ADAM all right. The taste reminded me of creme cakes and milk. I popped open the cap and held the needle out to him, because I always made sure if Mr. B would like a drink, because it was polite, but he just waved his hand no. "_Golly_, Mister B, you keep missing out on how tasty it is." I drank a sip from it and closed the cap. Just a _little_ bit of it was good enough for a snack. "This is the place where the lady is, Mister B."

I stepped over the angels and started to walk ahead. It sure was dark; I was glad everything I saw had a yellowish glow to it, though. And that reminds me, I only see the yellow glow in dark places. If there was a lightbulb on, I wouldn't see it. Maybe the glow only came out in the dark. In fact, _maybe_ the glow was a little angel helping me see, because I knew the difference between Mr. B's eye's glow and the little ones_ I_ saw.

When I walked to the middle of the room, the little glows showed me very shiny bits of dust on the floor. I wanted to touch it, but Mr. B pulled me back and waved his finger at me. I frowned and told him it was just glittery stuff and I wanted to put some on my face so I could shine like an angel did, but he wouldn't let me. That made me _really_ mad, and I stomped my foot hard again like I did back in the big room with my hidey hole inside it. Daddy sighed real big and I giggled as he picked me up. I wasn't mad anymore; riding on Mr. B's back was so much more fun than putting shiny stuff on my face. The shiny stuff made funny crunching noises when Mr. B walked on it too, and I decided that crunchy glittery stuff wasn't fun to put on my little apple cheeks. They could get _scratched_, you know. And I didn't want to scratch my face. It was pretty without glittery stuff anyways.

And I was more excited when Mr. B let me down to climb the stairs all by myself. I love to climb stairs, but they get really tiring when I have to climb a lot, and Mr. B knew that too, so he usually lets me ride piggyback on him whenever we see lots of stairs. And it's fun to hear him go _stomp stomp stomp_ when we climb the stairs, too. "Mister Bubbles, why do you stomp so hard, huh?"

When I waited for an answer, he only shrugged and stomped his foot a couple times. I smiled. He was being silly, "you're funny, Mister B. But _now_ is not the time to be silly! We need to go help that lady!" He sighed again and I smiled before I turned and looked up at all the pretty numbers on the doors upstairs. But then I remembered I didn't do well with numbers, and I forgot what number the lady's room was. So I turned to Mr. B and smiled really shy and asked, "Mister Bubbles, what number was the lady's room again? I forgot."

"..........."

"You're right Mister B! It was room seven. _Which_ number is seven, though?" As soon as I asked he pointed a gloved finger to a door across the way, a pretty black number seven painted on it. My daddy sure was smart, he was! I gave him a big hug and ran to the door, but I stopped real quick before I smashed my little nosey in it. I could see a strange number thing on the wall by the door, with a red light shining on the top. Now, I didn't know much about adult people's things, even how they make doors, but I did know that red meant "_Stop_". But since there was nothing to "_Stop_" for, I decided that meant that the door was locked, and then I remembered the lady's voice said that there was a special number code to the door. I turned to look up at Mr. B again, and held out my arms to him, "Mister B, I gotta unlock the door. Could you pick me up, please?"

He grunted and slung his big gun on his back, then bent down and picked me up again. I giggled a little as he set me on his shoulder and kneeled down so I could reach the number thing real easy.

"Mister Bubbles, the code was seven-five-three-three, right?" I heard him grumble, and I smiled before leaning forward a little and feeling around the number thing for a way to put in the buttons. But it was real surprising when I found out that all I had to do was flick the numbers _themselves_ around! I guessed that the top was the beginning of the code, so I started to flick the numbers until I saw a pretty seven just like the one on the door. "I found the first number, Mister B!" He grunted again and I laughed. "You're silly, but now the next number is... _five_. What does a five look like again? I wonder..." I flicked to the number zero, which I definitely knew. Then I flicked to one, a single line. Then I flicked to two. A curvy line with a straight line at the bottom. And then I saw a three, which was _two_ curvy lines. But the next number, that looked like a plus with a slashy line across it, I didn't know. I guessed it was four, but tapped the helmet on my daddy's head. "Is this five, Daddy?"

I giggled a bit as he rose up and looked at the number. He waved his hand no, then flicked the number himself to one that looked like half of a box with a curvy line. "_Ohhhhh_, _that's_ a five. Thank you, Mister Bubbles." And then I flicked the rest of the numbers myself, since I knew what threes looked like. As soon as I finished flicking to the last three, the light turned a pretty green (that meant "_Go_"), and the door slid open! I asked Mr. B to put me down and he did, taking me off his shoulder and setting me on the floor. I was _real_ excited; I could hear music coming from a TV somewhere in the room, and that made me super happy; _I_ liked TV too!

But it was dark inside, just like the front room of the building. I squinted my eyes a little, then felt happy when the yellow glow stood out in my eyes again. I looked around the room as I walked in, Mr. B behind me. I couldn't see anything special... until I turned to see the TV. And right next to it was a bed, and on the bed...

Were two angels.

"Oh _Mister Bubbles_... the poor _lady_..." I walked up to her, at first hoping that she and her husband were only asleep. But I couldn't hide that they were angels. A tiny part of their bellies glowed with ADAM. But what was more interesting was that the lady's hand held on to another of those pretty voice boxes. It flashed red, too, so I felt excited to know what it said, but then I calmed down because it was _never_ nice to be excited around an angel. They could think you were excited about them being an angel, and that would upset them, because angels never liked being angels at first. So I reached over, with as much of a straight face as I could, and pressed the button to play the voice box.

""Vee saw our Masha today. Vee barely recognize her! 'That's her,' Sam said. 'You're _crazy_,' I tell him, 'Zat _thing_? Zat... _zat_ is our Masha?!'... But he vas right... She vas drawing blood out of a corpse by Fontaine Fisheries, and ven she vas done, she walked off hand in hand vith one of those awful golems... _Masha-!_""

The end of the voice box started to sound crazy, with the lady screaming and a bunch of weird noise sounding from it. I smacked it away, the noise scary and hurting my ears. The plasticy thing landed on the side of the bed, and I watched it turn itself off. And as I stared at it, I noticed a photograph was laying on the floor where it had landed. I bent down and picked up the photo, but even the yellow glow in my eyes was too dull for me to read it really well. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the TV, holding it in the light so I could see it real good. In it was a picture of a very pretty lady and a man, and between them was a little girl. I furrowed my brows and stared hard at it. The little girl looked an awful lot like.. like _me_!

I turned to Mr. B, wanting to be_ very_ serious now. He had been quiet the whole time, and he didn't say anything when I held the photo up to him. "_Why_ does this girl look like _me_, Daddy?" He took the picture from my hand very softly and held it up to his big yellow eye. I crossed my arms, waiting impatiently. He knew everything. He would know why.

A big groan came from him, and he came forward and set the photo down nicely next to the plasticy voice box, "_well_, Mister B?"

He pat my head real soft and then waved his hand no. He wasn't gonna tell me. I sighed _real _big and picked up my ADAM needle I had put down before I pressed the plasticy thing's button. I looked at the angels again.

"Well I feel sorry for Masha, wherever she is." I took my needle and pushed it in the belly of the lady's husband. "She's _all _alone out there and her mommy and daddy are angels now..." I got the little ADAM out of his body, and shook my head sadly. I put my hand on the lady's head and pat her hair as I put the needle into her tummy next. The ADAM in my needle filled up a little more, and I watched the glow in her belly start to fade.

"I'm sorry, lady. We'll find Masha and keep her nice and safe. Don't you worry a bit."


End file.
